Febrile Seizure
by force majeur
Summary: [Post-Hogwarts] Itu Cruciatus pertamanya. Neville akan berhenti menjadi Auror. Ia janji. Gen. ONESHOT.


**_Disclaimer_: **J. K. Rowling adalah pemilik sah Harry Potter. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang saya peroleh dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

**Pairings: **Neville/Hanna, Ron/Hermione

**Peringatan: **saya rasa tidak ada.

* * *

_**Febrile Seizure**_

* * *

"_Crucio!"_

Dia tak percaya dia menggunakan kutukan yang telah membuat orang tuanya gila, bahkan sampai tak mampu mengenali anaknya sendiri, tapi ia tak peduli. Kemarahan dan kebencian yang ia rasakan seakan mendidih di dadanya dan ia harus melampiaskannya. Tak ada yang boleh berbuat hal sekejam itu pada anak kecil yang tak berdaya. Ia sudah mengalami perangnya sendiri, ia sudah banyak melihat pemandangan tak menyenangkan dan memilukan. Namun apa yang dilakukan penyihir hitam ini kepada anak-anak kecil yang mereka culik adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia lihat.

Di matanya, cahaya merah yang keluar dari tongkat sihirnya terlihat sangat indah. "_Crucio! Crucio!_"

Neville ingin mengucapkan kutukan itu sekali lagi, tapi mulutnya terasa begitu pahit menyadari ia telah melakukan sihir yang tak termaafkan, tiga kali. Sebenarnya sekali saja sudah membuat siapapun lumpuh. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membersihkan pikirannya dan menurunkan tongkat sihirnya. Ia mengusap rambut dari dahinya, basah dengan keringat. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Neville tidak begitu suka dengan pekerjaannya tapi yang paling tidak ia sukai adalah jika ada kasus yang melibatkan anak kecil.

Namun, mungkin saja di dalam dirinya memang tersimpan keinginan jahat untuk menggunakan sihir hitam. Fakta bahwa Auror diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir hitam dalam tugas sama sekali tidak membuat perasaannya membaik.

Neville berlari mendekati penyihir hitam tersebut, tubuhnya kejang-kejang begitu hebat. Ia ingat laba-laba yang digunakan oleh Moody dulu, sesaat ia merasa bersalah dan kasihan namun ia tidak menghiraukannya dan mengambil buntalan yang dibawa penyihir itu.

Anak keluarga Malfoy, tidak lebih dari dua tahun.

Penyihir itu tak mau melepaskan bayi yang ia pegang, sekalipun masih kejang-kejang terkena _cruciatus,_ malah semakin medekapkannya ke dadanya. _Kau bukan orang tuanya_.

Neville memperhatikan bagaimana penyihir itu menjatuhkan punggungnya ke tanah ketika ia mengutuknya, seakan melindungi apa yang telah ia culik. Hal itu semakin membuat marah Neville yang merasa dirinya adalah penjahat dalam kasus ini, "Lepaskan, brengsek!" Dengan satu hentakan keras ia berhasil mengambil bayi itu dari tangan buronannya. Lalu, karena ia bisa dan kemarahannya masih ada, Neville menendang penyihir itu di ulu hatinya. Tidak ada penyihir yang mengorbankan bayi untuk ritual gila yang berhak mendapatkan perlakuan lembut darinya.

Ia membuka selimut bayi itu, ia mengelus rambut putih khas keturunan Malfoy seakan-akan mengelus daun salah satu tanaman yang ia koleksi. Ia mengusap mata anak Malfoy—warna yang sama dengan ayahnya, namun tak ada air mata, ketika ia menyadari bayi itu tidak bernapas dan hanya menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak dan kejang-kejang.

Mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Neville meletakkan bayi itu di atas tanah, tangan anak itu tergenggam kaku, ia kesulitan bernapas, tubuhnya tak mau mengambil napas dengan normal, tapi bayi itu masih sadar dan melihatnya dengan tatapan takut—demi Merlin, setelah ini dia akan berhenti menjadi Auror!

"Neville!"

"Ron, Ron! Kau harus menolongku. Bayi ini, bayi ini—A-aku bersumpah aku tidak mengenainya!"

Dengan ketangkasaan seseorang yang telah memiliki dua anak di usia dua puluh sembilan tahun, tanpa mempertanyakan apa yang dimaksud Neville, Ron langsung bertindak: melepaskan selimut yang membungkus bayi—Merlin, dia bahkan tak tahu siapa nama anak Malfoy itu, memiringkannya, dan mengusap punggung bayi itu dengan lembut.

Namun si kecil masih saja kejang-kejang. Neville bisa merasakan keringat mengalir di punggungnya. Angin di padang rumput yang menghembus lembut membuat tubuhnya yang penuh keringat terasa begitu dingin. "Ron, St. Mungo—aku harus membawanyanya…"

Tak menghiraukan desakannya, Ron menjelaskan, "Beberapa bayi akan menahan napas mereka jika ketakutan. Mungkin juga ini _Febrile Seizure_: kejang yang dialami anak kecil yang berumur 6 bulan sampai 5 tahun. Itu biasa, tenanglah, Neville. Memang terlihat mengerikan, tapi kata istriku ini hal biasa. Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sampai mereka tenang kembali dan yang lebih penting adalah mencegah bayi ini mati karena tersedak air liurnya sendiri." Ron mengelus punggung anak Malfoy, mengusap mulutnya untuk memastikan tidak ada air liur yang menyedaknya.

Neville tak tahu apa itu _Febrile Seizure_, mungkin itu istilah muggle, mengingat kedua mertua Ron adalah penyembuh Muggle. Ia yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa, ingin membantu bayi yang ketakutan itu. Merasa tak berdaya, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang kedua tangan kecil yang kaku dengan lembut, membujuknya agar tak menggengam tangannya keras-keras. Ia sudah bernapas dengan normal tapi masih kejang-kejang kecil. Melihat anak kecil kejang seperti terkena kutukan _cruciatus_ bukanlah hal yang ingin ia lihat lagi.

Dalam hati Neville lega sekali mengetahui semua ini bukan ulahnya, karena ia yakin ia melemparkan _cruciatus_ hanya pada penjahat yang ia kejar, bukan bayi tak berdaya.

"Hermione membuatku membaca semua buku tentang bayi ketika ia mengandung Rose. Mulai dari buku tentang bayi muggle sampai—" Ia menambahkan. Ia berterima kasih kepada Ron, jika ia tidak mengisi kesunyian di sana dengan racauannya, Neville bakal gila. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika _cruciatus_ itu juga mengenai bayi ini, tentunya ia tak akan selamat. Jika ia membunuh orang ketika itu untuk pertama kalinya Neville menggunakan sihir terlarang—

"Kamu ok, Neville?" Tanya Ron, belum sempat Neville menjawab, "Oh! Kamu ok, manis?"

Akhirnya, setelah lima menit yang terasa seperti berjam-jam menunggu bayi itu untuk tenang, anak Malfoy itu akhirnya berhenti kejang. Ia bergumam "_Daddy" _dan terlihat begitu lelah dan mengantuk.

"Ya Tuhan, terima kasih." desah Neville, "Aku akan segera membawa ke ayahmu, tenang saja sayang." Kata "sayang" yang rasanya aneh keluar dari mulutnya, ia tidak biasa menghadapi anak-anak.

Ia mengangkat bayi itu dan memeluknya, karena ia begitu lega ia harus melakukannya. Ini adalah bayi yang Neville kira telah ia kutuk dengan _cruciatus_. Bagaimana ia dengan mudah menggunakan sihir hitam di dekat anak kecil?

Neville tak menyangka dirinya bisa begitu agresif dan gelap mata. Sungguh ia tak sanggup lagi menjadi Auror. Ia tak mau lagi menangani kasus dimana anak kecil harus menjadi korban. Ia akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya setelah kasus ini selesai. Ia berjanji.

"Ini beri dia minum, pasti haus." Saran Ron, memberikan wadah kulit tempat air minumnya.

"Umm, ok." Dia memang terlihat haus dan seperti anak hilang, tapi tidak mencari-cari ayahnya lagi. Hati Neville mencelos, seharusnya tidak ada anak kecil yang boleh mengalami hal ini. "Kamu mau minum?"

Dia dan Hanna belum punya anak, ia selalu menginginkan anak. Hanna yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan Leaky Cauldron belum mau punya anak. Neville sendiri sebagai auror merasa pekerjaannya terlalu berbahaya jika ia mempunyai anak. Entah kenapa Harry dan Ron begitu senangnya memperbesar klan mereka ketika mereka sendiri tidak yakin apakah mereka akan pulang dengan selamat setelah menjalankan misi. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan jika harus membuat Hannah hidup menjadi janda muda, atau jika ia punya anak, yatim. Ini memang bukan pekerjaan idamannya, walau gaji sebagai Auror dapat membantu Hannah untuk membeli Leaky Cauldron.

"Kami akan membawamu kembali ke ibumu." Ia memberi senyuman paling tulus pada si Kecil Malfoy ketika ia selesai memberinya minum. Ia tak mau anak itu melihatnya dengan pandangan takut. Ia lalu mencium pipi Malfoy kecil, karena tidak ada yang tidak suka mencium pipi bayi, sekalipun itu Malfoy. Anak itu hanya menatapnya dengan mata lelah, memegangi lengan jubah aurornya.

Ia memanggil Ron yang membiarkannya bersama bayi Malfoy untuk mengecek buronon mereka, meminta untuk membantunya berdiri, karena lututnya terasa seperti jeli.

"Aku sudah memanggil Harry. Aku yakin Harry akan memberi tahu Malfoy. Orang itu menjengkelkan sekali, seperti biasanya. Tidak henti-hentinya mencerca Auror tidak becus karena belum menemukan anaknya. Ia pasti sudah mencarinya sendirinya jika Harry tidak menghalanginya dan berjanji akan menemukan anaknya." Ron memandang bayi itu dan menggosok rambut peraknya. Harrylah yang menemukan jejak penyihir yang mengambil Scorpius, seperti janjinya pada Malfoy, tapi saat ini begitu banyak kasus penting yang harus mereka hadapi sehingga atasan mereka menyerahkan urusan ini pada Ron dan Neville. "Si Scorpius Kecil ini beruntung sekali. Aku hampir kehilangan harapan dengan kasus penculikan bayi penyihir ini."

"Scorpius?" Tanya Neville sambil menyelimuti kembali Malfoy kecil, angin malam yang sekarang berhembus dengan keras tak akan bagus untuk anak kecil. Keluarga Malfoy ada dalam catatan hitam Kementerian sehingga kadang mereka tidak dianggap serius oleh sebagian orang di sana. Draco Malfoy dan ibunya bahkan tidak boleh meninggalkan Britania Raya.

"Yup, hanya Malfoy yang akan memberi nama anaknya kalajengking." gurau Ron.

"Itu salah satu dari enam rasi bintang tertua yang pernah dinamai. Keluarga Black mempunyai kebiasaan menamai anak di keluarga mereka dengan nama-nama bintang. Ingat Andromeda?"

"Oh?" Ron menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku tak pandai astronomi, maaf saja." Lalu Ron tertawa, "Aku ingat dulu tertawa mendengar Malfoy menyebutkan namanya. Draco? Pfft."

Neville tersenyum tipis. Draco dan Ron memang bukan sahabat baik, ia paham hal itu. "Aku akan membawa Scorpius ke St. Mungo. Aku masih khawatir kenapa anak ini bisa kejang."

"Ya, ya, kau berangkat sendiri saja. Aku akan mengurusi si brengsek ini. Eh jangan ber-_Apparate _jika kamu membawa bayi. Hermione bisa membunuhku jika tak memberitahumu." Ron memberi tubuh Si Scorpius Kecil dengan matra penghangat, "Nah, sudah. Aku juga khawatir, ia terlalu tenang untuk bayi, ini saat-saat dimana mereka aktif sekali. Anakku dan Harry selalu menangis dan berteriak-teriak setiap diberi kesempatan. Kamu bisa menggunakan sapumu untuk ke St. Munggo. Lumayan jauh juga si brengsek itu kabur sampai jauh ke Scotland ini. Bikin repot saja."

Untuk seseorang yang membenci keluarga Malfoy, Ron termasuk perhatian dengan kondisi bayi mereka. Neville mengangguk, kekhawatirannya jika Ron menyadari ia telah menggunakan _cruciatus _terkalahkan oleh kekhawatiran pada bayi yang dibawanya, _first thing first._

"Ok. Terima kasih, Ron. Sampai jumpa nanti."

.-.

Nantinya, dalam laporan yang Ron buat untuk kasus penculikan anak keluarga Malfoy, Neville tidak membaca satu katapun di laporan itu tentang _cruciatus_ yang jelas-jelas ia gunakan pada penyihir hitam yang ia tangkap. Tidak ditemukan tanda di tubuh penyihir yang menculik Scorpius bahwa ia terkena _cruciatus_, ia bahkan tidak mengatakan bahwa Auror yang menangkapnya menggunakan sihir hitam. Neville tak akan lari dari fakta itu, tapi ia tak mau membicarakannya lagi. Ia menganggap hal tersebut sebagai aib. Ia sungguh berterima kasih pada Ron karena telah menutupi kejelekkannya.

Neville sendiri tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu, pada Hanna sekalipun. Begitupula dengan Ron, Neville akan mahfum jika Ron akan menceritakan pada Harry atau Hermione kenyataan bahwa ia telah menggunakan sihir hitam. Namun nyatanya, tidak ada satupun penyihir di Britania Raya yang pernah menunjukkan gelagat bahwa mereka tahu ia telah menggunakan kutukan yang tak termaafkan.

.-.

Neville mengundurkan diri secara resmi dari Auror dua bulan setelah kasus penculikan tersebut, sesuai janji yang telah ia buat. Ron dan Harry mempertanyakan apa yang membuatnya berhenti setelah bersusah payah masuk. Ia menjawab bahwa ia tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian dan komitmen untuk menjadi seorang Auror, pekerjaan ini terlalu berat baginya. Kedua temannya mungkin tak bisa mengerti alasannya tersebut karena tidak ada seorang Gryffindor yang pengecut, tapi mereka tidak mengganggunya lagi dengan pertanyaan tentang pengunduran dirinya.

Longbottom adalah salah satu keluarga penyihir kaya raya di Inggris—selain Malfoy tentunya. Setelah neneknya meninggal, Neville mewarisi harta yang membuatnya tidak harus bekerja. Tapi dia bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa berleha-leha hanya karena ia kaya. Memilih menjadi Auror adalah usahanya untuk menyenangkan dan membuat bangga neneknya.

Maka untuk mengisi waktu luangnya setelah ia memutuskan berhenti menjadi Auror, ia bekerja membantu istrinya, Hanna, di Leaky Cauldron dan menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk mengurusi dan menambah koleksi tanaman sihirnya. Herbologi adalah passion Neville, itulah yang mempertemukannya dengan Hannah Abbott.

_Aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan Herbologi. Peneliti atau profesor mungkin?_

* * *

Catatan:

A **febrile seizure**, also known as a **fever fit** or **febrile convulsion**, is a convulsion associated with a significant rise in body temperature. They most commonly occur in children between the ages of 6 months to 6 years (with only 10% of reported seizures occurring after the age of 3) and are twice as common in boys as in girls. (Wikipedia)

Orang Indonesia biasa menyebutnya "step"

Fanfiksi ini tiba-tiba saja muncul, maunya jadi slash, tapi jadinya begini. Ini side story sih (mungkin).

Jadi, apa pendapat kalian?


End file.
